drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Parker
Drake Jared Parker is one of the main characters on Drake & Josh. He lives with his step-brother, Josh Nichols and sister, Megan Parker. He is portrayed by Drake Bell. Personality and Traits Drake's is intelligent musically as he shows interest in playing the guitar getting many girls’ attention. However he does not do well in school and he almost failed the 11th grade due to his bad tardies for gym class. Drake doesn’t care about doing terrible in school. Despite all this, Drake is known to have better luck than Josh. Drake also happens to be more successful with girls. He is also credited to be the best kisser by his current girlfriend Carly, and his ex-girlfriends Lucy and Christine. While he is a player when it comes to dating, he doesn't appear to be one to cheat on the girl he is currently dating. Drake has a bad habit of telling lies to his especially to his mom, Audrey. Megan could also lie to her parents but she gets away with it unlike Drake. Family Audrey Parker Audrey is Drake's biological mother. She is the only parent in the family who can give boundaries and discipline to Drake. If Drake disobeys then he gets grounded. Audrey is also to known to be a good persuader, often making Drake to go do something against his will, including to go to counseling sessions. Audrey is also completely cool with the fact that Drake dates different girls. However Audrey does tend to show that she loves Drake. Megan Parker Megan is Drake's little sister, who also appears to be very rude. Megan loves to make Drake and Josh's life miserable with her pranks. Megan also thinks that the girls that Drake dates are stupid. Megan has also been known to call Drake a "boob". Despite her evil nature, she at times helps him. Relationships with Other Characters Josh Nichols Drake shares a complicated relationship with Josh, often arguing and fighting happens between them, but in the end, they stick to each other no matter what situation they're in. Mindy Crenshaw Mindy is one of Drake's enemies, although the two have softened up ever since Mindy started dating Josh. Drake and Mindy often tease and make fun of each other, although Mindy does help Drake with his girlfriend problems sometimes. Mindy has also been known to enjoy Drake's music as she shows up at his concerts and can be seen dancing at times. Helen Dubois Helen really loves Drake no matter what, but doesn't at all like Josh, she suddenly hires him right away getting a job at the premiere, but then fires him after that for nothing even though he takes the blame covering for Josh so that he doesn't lose his job, then he throws a party in her apartment, but she thinks it's a celebration after her eye surgery, Helen loves Drake either way no matter what he does, and says that only Drake's fine but never Josh because she doesn't care about him, however Helen gets kind of mad at both Drake and Josh for tricking her into thinking that they were 2 Ireland men making up pip pip da doodly doo. Trivia *Drake is known to be short for his age, as can be seen throughout season 4, he is only as tall as his mother, Audrey. *He has had many girlfriends, over 72 of them in total. *He is not very smart and often gets into trouble because of his habit of not using common sense. *He is friends with Trevor, Jerry, Thornton Locke, Craig Ramirez, and Eric Blonowitz *He is not a strong person as he was beaten up by his ex-girlfriend, Lucy. *He and his brother, Josh are constantly tortured by their sister, Megan. *He is often the victim of being touched in private areas of his body by Josh. *He fails at school. *He unknowingly has ever gets brain scans like his absent minded unintelligent friend Trevor. *He constantly lies to Audrey. *His hair style changes every season. In season 1, he had spiky hair. In season 2, he had a bowl cut. In season 3, he had a longer version of the bowl cut that resembled a coconut. In season 4, he had a shorter version of the bowl cut with just little hair at the back part of his head cut off. *He shares many similarities and traits with Audrey. *His mother Audrey was 19 years old when she gave birth to him. *He is often the victim of being groped by his brother, Josh. *According to Josh, Drake has a birthmark on his back, which he thinks looks like a giraffe raking leaves, however Josh disagrees with this. *His portrayer, Drake Bell shares the same first and middle name with him, though they are backwards. *He and Josh yelling "MEGAN!" has become a popular Internet meme. *Despite his age, Drake seems to enjoy buying toys, as, in the episode The Drake & Josh Inn, he buys a Mexican robot toy, Paging Dr. Drake, when he buys a potato launching gun for ages 6-12, and in the episode Megan's First Kiss, he buys two pairs of clackers, which he claims are the hottest toy in the Netherlands. *Drake always refers to his step-dad by his real name Walter in Season 4. *His last name being Parker is a reference to the Marvel's character "Spider-Man/Peter Parker" in which Drake Bell does the voice of. *Drake and Josh both despise their great aunt Catherine and mention that she collects hair from strangers. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Drake Parker Category:Teens